


Family Time

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan
Summary: Henry, Regina, and Emma get some family time.





	Family Time

"Moms?" Henry yelled when he opened the door to the mansion. It was quiet. "Moms?" he tried again, walking into the kitchen where they normally were waiting for him to come home. He searched the house, checking all the normal places, their bedroom, the living room, his mother's office, it seemed like no one was home. Walking into his bedroom he slumped down on the covers of his bed, debating whether or not to text them, when he heard a piece of paper crumble underneath him.

Pulling the paper out from under him, he smoothed it out so he could read it. "Your mom and I went to gas up the car, pack a bag. We're going to New York fro the weekend. Your mom's never been." It was written in Emma's chicken scratch handwriting, most of the words bleeding together. He did as he was told, packing a small backpack full of clothes, guessing this trip was a spur of the moment thing, since it was the first he had heard of it.

By the time he was finished, he heard the front door open, the sound echoing in the large house. "Henry?" Regina called up to him.

"Coming!" he shouted back, slugging his bag over his shoulder. .

"Ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

Just then both of them could hear Emma honking the horn of her yellow bug which was parked in front of the mansion. "Hurry up! Let's go!" his birth mother yelled out her window, a wide smile covering her face. Henry loved their family road trips, it was the only time they got to be just that...a family.

Regina and Henry nodded at each other, stepping outside to lock the door. "You ready mom?" he asked her as they walked down the path towards the bug.

She laughed, knowing what she was getting herself into. "For what your mother has planned? Never." She shook her head, her wife had always planned the oddest of things.

The two of them clambered into the car, excited for was in store.


End file.
